Self Broken Promises
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Zetsu x OC. Woman with medical promises lives with the Akatsuki, what kind of troubles could they stir for her and the mental state she has to live with? Rated T for gory depiction


Inside the Akatsuki two girls bicker with the men, or at least one of them does, the other sat next to Zetsu on the sofa.  
"Why can't we join your little Saturday night?" the brunette snaps with a bitter annoyance, the guys rolling their eyes.  
"Because you're Girls! It's a boys only club, un" Deidara huffs, glaring through his bright blonde bang. Casey glaring to the smaller woman whom was sitting quietly, staring at her hands and blushing - not that Zetsu could see her past the flytrap.  
"Aven! Stand up for me" the brunette crossing her arms, the nervous girl glancing up at everyone.  
"I don't see why we can't…we're more manly than anyone here" her jade eyes going to Itachi whom is painting his nails, and then to Deidara whom is brushing and straighten the weasels hair.  
"Exactly! So let us join in" Casey snaps, fluffing her long brown locks with frustration.  
"No, it's the only man time we get!" Kisame snaps, Aven giggling at how awkward that had sounded.  
"ARG! Fine, c'mon Aven. Stop flirting with that damn plant, and lets make our own club!" she snaps, grabbing the bashful woman's hand.  
"I-I wasn't flirting!" she stutters, beaming a lustrous red all over her face.  
"Oh please, that's like telling Kisame to stop holding his breath" she snaps, making Avon blink in a confused manner. "…Because his face is blue?" her lips opening into an 'oh', soon enough she is giggling at the joke.

Being dragged out from the room the men grunt, rubbing their noses with relief that they had finally left them in peace. Later on they sit with their cards around a table, some of which have shirts off from losing a bet.  
"Well I'm bored" Itachi mutters, throwing down his cards, Sasori raking in the money with a smirk while Kakuzu groans.  
"I wonder what the girls are doing, hm" the blonde bomber mumbles, glancing at the ticking clock that had just struck 9pm.  
"Probably straightening their hair" Kisame grins, losing it only slightly to see that both the Uchiha and Deidara now had their hair in little plastic rings. Both lazing on the small sofa with face masks, groaning inwardly he ponders if the girls really were the men in this base.  
"Lets go spy on them" Pein offers, the group getting up to wander in search of the pair. Eventually finding them out at the cave, blankets and pillows keeping them comfy. Both had a bottle of sake each, laughing and chattering about random things towards each other. Slowly the group creep into range so that they can hear them, but not get caught.

Slowly Aven softly breathes making a whistling sound on the top of her bottle, her body sprawled back onto her elbows.  
"…So…who's the latest Akatsuki then" Avon glances over curiously, the friend blushing and sitting up abruptly.  
"What are you talking about? I'm not with anyone" her voice defensive as she glares weakly, smirking the albino sit's up to prod her in the forehead.  
"Oh please, I have heard you next door each night; for the past three days now" her voice calm, as if the drink hadn't taken any effect yet.  
"What, so now because erotic noises start to pick up. You blame me?!" glaring at her the friend rolls her eyes.  
"Well yes, who else would it be? I doubt over the space of the weekday, the boys have suddenly found a true passion for each other, and have pursued to mess around on those cold lonely nights" blushing Casey rocks her body forward.

"How do you know? I've seen Kisame and Itachi getting pr-e-t-ty close to each other" laughing softly she shakes her head.  
"I somehow can't see that working, I mean how would the weasel even well…do his thing. Bruce is a big guy" the brunette almost choking on her beverage.  
"Itachi, the seme?! I meant Itachi being the Uke" this seemed to spur more amusement in the green eyes of the white haired woman.  
"Sorry to ruin your fantasy, but the protégé of the Uchiha's would Not be a Uke…he's too angst infested for that" her hand wafting while she sips more of her alcohol.  
"Yeah well, Itachi isn't as fey as you think" grunting Aven sits through the short lived silence. "What about Zetsu?" slowly the albino looks up from the kanji on the side of her bottle.  
"What about Zetsu?" the woman enquires back in a slower manner, Casey just bluntly looks towards her sceptically.  
"I've seen you sneaking off out of the room a lot, and then I saw you two in the living room together last night" gasping Aven shakes her head and hands swiftly.  
"It's not like that! We just talk, I mean we've known each other somewhat - since I can remember" she laughs, gripping the back of her head in blushing embarrassment. "Besides I could ask you the same question about Itachi, you've been sneaking off to train with him a lot" the brunette spits her drink to glare, shaking her head in shock at the notion.

"Our training is completely professional" the brunette snaps, glaring and crossing her arms defiantly.  
"So you haven't convinced him to do the dirty?" shutting one eye the woman with white hair stares with a single half lidded eye, the grin on her face growing to the priceless squawk from Casey.  
"S-shut up!" she squeaks, blushing and squirming before retorting with a snide comment. "So do you call Zetsu's manhood Mr twig? Or…" getting up she places a hand to her chest, straightening up in 'pride', a manly knight's voice whacking out in a badly put manner. "Sir Branch?" twitching her eyebrow the grin is wiped off, her eyebrow creasing with annoyance.  
"Oh? Well does Itachi call it his little ferret, as he strokes it for you? Or does he expect you to hold and kiss it, when it feels lonely? Maybe when it start crying a little, when he get's hormonal?" gasping the brunette points with frustration.  
"You sick, twisted woman!" she squawks while Aven rolls her eyes, biting her tongue for a moment.  
"You -are- the one who started it" she mumbles, dropping back to cross her straightened out legs lazily. The brunette dropping to her knees to pout and grunt, both drinking from the sake while the guys stare. They hadn't expected this from these two, well not the albino anyway, she tended to be quiet and sweet.

"Hey, I'm bored…tell me a joke" the woman mumbles, fiddling with her cloak and pouting.  
"Ohm…okay, what kind of joke?" her friend sitting back up again to bounce up and onto a pillow, the blankets still didn't protect her from rocks.  
"I dunno, a rude one? You're really good at those" rubbing her chin she shuts her eyes in thought, the group raising their eyebrows. Aven knew naughty jokes, that was a first for them.  
"Well, OK I suppose I could, here it goes. Two whales are swimming around and are very bored, a ship above them goes past. And the first one suggests to the whale, 'Hey, I've got an idea for a laugh. Let's swim underneath the boat, blow water from our blowholes and flip the boat?'. They proceed to do this and swim back down laughing their flippers off, the whale again speaks. 'Hey I have another idea, now that the fishermen are in the water, why don't we swim up and eat a few?'. The other whale then replies, 'Look, I'm all for the occasional blow-job - but I refuse to swallow the sea-men" both snort out laughing and high-five each other, followed by a knuckle bash. Casey shakes her head, slapping her knee and still snickering.

"You are the master of dirty jokes, Kami do you put Hidan to shame!" now rather proud of herself the albino takes a sip from her sake, the objective rather difficult since her lips wouldn't open from the dog eared smirk.  
"While we're on the kiss and tell subject…Tell me a story" the alcohol must have been warring off, the green eyed woman sounded depressed.  
"But I don't know any?" the friend replies, rubbing her head at such a strange request.  
"A story, any story!" she retorts scuffling closer, they were now in range for the group to hear perfectly, without having to awkwardly stand about to listen. "Tell me how you lost your virginity!" she suddenly plights, the girl choking on her drink.  
"My what?" she speaks quickly, what sort of thing was that to ask!? She must have been hearing wrongly.  
"Talk to meeee~" she cries out making her friend groan, wafting her hand slightly in a defeated manner.

"How I lost it? Well it was so long ago, I was so young and sexually frisky. I'm not sure I can remember" pouting her friend shoves her slightly.  
"No one forgets their first! It's one of those things, like everyone can remember the day you accidentally tore Hidan's arm off. Or when Sasori got his head somehow stuck through his bed rails, playing chess. Or…or the time you tried to cover up Pein's bold patch, by dying a kitchen dish sponge orange. When you accidentally shaved the centre of his head, without paying attention!" her friend plighting, they where some funny times.  
"Well, I don't. You could hardly expect me to recall every single sexual activity, I've taken part in. Who do you think I am, the memory woman?" squealing again, Aven drunkenly thumps the ground and groans with annoyance.  
"I want the truth" to be honest, they all wanted to know; even Itachi who was slightly unsure he wanted to at first.

"The truth?" sighing she rest's her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow to her knee as she thinks about it. "There's not much to tell really, I was always a bit of a fish out of water; around men. Never knew how to interest them, I don't think I was really into the whole 'getting laid' thing, while I was growing up" she solemnly states, taking another sip from her sake. "I think it was all that cabbage my father forced me too eat as a girl, still - the first time I ever did the thing was…with this guy I met in the city. His name was…" rubbing her head, she hums slightly. "His name was Jiao, we did it in a golf course, right next to hole 17" the eerie silence broken by the white haired woman.

"You lost your virginity on a golf course? How'd you have the nerve?" she enquires, suddenly pausing."What was it like, how old were you?" her voice rather soft and curious, people leaning in while the weasel seems slightly jealous but annoyed, to the others sniggering at the story.  
"Oh he was so handsome, if he wanted he could have had his own statue in the town…" the brunette sighs, fluttering her eyelashes in awe.  
"How old were you?" the friend asks leaning curiously to the story, the others just staring from behind the rock.  
"He just stood there without his top on, his chest gleaming in the moonlight. I was so excited, I almost dropped my ball" she giggles, the woman snapping back with shock.  
"Ball?!" her teeth suddenly baring while her eyebrows shoot right up. "How old where you!?" she snaps, leaning closer.  
"12." the woman sighs, leaning onto her palm.  
"12!?! You were 12 years old when you lost your virginity?" she slowly mumbles, turning to look at the ground and rub her chin. "12...you can't have been a full member of the golf club!" she snaps, her hand in a fist while she stares at her friend with awe, Casey on the other hand runs her pale over her face and groans in disbelief.

"It was a place to go, you bakka!" she snaps, bopping her over the head or at least trying to, she was tipsy from the alcohol.  
"I hope you raked the sand back before you left, that would be some story to explain. The middle of an important championship, and the ball gets lodged between Casey's butt-cheeks - you'd need more than a spoon to get that ball back" the jade eyed woman chuckles, pouting to find her sake all gone.  
"Are you trying to say I've got a big bum?" she snaps, glaring as if her life was threatened by the statement.  
"Big? It's like two badly build chest-trunks!" there is silence for a few minutes before Aven speaks again, rubbing her head as the brunette had managed to get the side of her head with the sake bottle. "The only thing I lost when I was 12 was my favourite shoes, they had little paws and a compass on them. Zetsu threw them into a tank of water…I cried for weeks, I was wearing them" she pouts, leaning on her knee and palm in thought.

"Alright little miss sarcastic, how did you lose your perfect virginity?" she snaps, the girl pausing to gush slightly.  
"Err, well…it was you know. It was late, and I was alone with this guy. And one thing led to another, OK, Thanks, Bye. Lets mooooove this along!" she laughs, trying to grab the last bottle of sake. Falling flat on her stomach Casey sits on her back, shaking the white bottle teasingly.  
"Oh, no. You're going to spill the beans. Who, where and when!" she snaps, tormenting Aven cruelly while she whines.  
"I told you…." she complains, trying to get out from under the heavy woman above her.  
"As I quote from you 'No one forgets their first', now spill it before I tell Zetsu you have a mad crush on him!" grunting she finally flops her body, stuttering only lightly while she speaks.  
"Fine…well I had been with this guy for a few months….and ohm we…were at my house" she slowly paces everything out. "And I mean this guy would do anything, you could tell him to eat a bug and he'd do it" Aven states, scratching at the covers while she thinks about something.  
"Was he good?" Casey presses on, looking down at her sceptically while Zetsu glares from the darkness of his flytrap. Now both him and Itachi where not happy looking members, both clawing at their cloaks to try vent frustration.

"Oh…yeah totally. His manhood was almost, this big!" her hands spaced together, the woman above her raises her eyebrow, in her opinion that was one tiny organ. "And…I mean it felt great. Like a metal pole, really hard!" the girl stuttering further, the woman suddenly interrupts her.  
"Like a metal pole? Wait…oh man! Aven, if you're a lesbian I totally understand. I know women like that…in prison" she mumbles the last bit, the jade coloured eyes widening as her cheeks beam a crimson red.  
"What, no! I'm not a lesbian, I don't go that way…never ever would I go that way" she stutters quickly, squirming with flustered frustration while the brunette tries to add this all up.  
"Well if your not a lesbian…then…oh. My. Kami!" she jumps up and twists around, laughing hysterically at the wheezing woman on the ground.

Grabbing her stomach she points at her while she gets onto her knees, rubbing her back that was now sore from being sat on. "I'm going to ask you a personal question" she outwardly speaks, crossing her arms against her chest in thought. "Are the balls on the bottom, or the top?" pausing the girl innocently looks up at her, glaring sternly moments later.  
"On the top of course!" the silence is again broken by Casey howling with laughter, the woman on the ground curling into herself and leaning back. The laughter had started to boarder cynically insane, the other guys had been biting at their sleeves to try consume the laughter. Zetsu snapping his flytrap shut to stop the sounds escaping his mouth, all the while Aven sits pouting and glaring. "S-stop laughing!" she yelps weakly, trying not to cry with embarrassment.

"I...I'm sorry I just didn't see this coming, I mean. You're what, going on twenty-eight, and you haven't slept with someone? That just doesn't work!" pouting the woman crosses her legs, ripping the cork from the bottle.  
"It's a life choice, why would I lose it to someone I don't find attractive" the expression on her face bordering a new kind of anger, one Casey had never seen before. "Besides, how many of the people in his organisation do you think aren't virgins?" she enquires, chugging the bottle and letting her cheeks tint a lesser pink.  
"Oh please, Pein has slept with Konan. And the others go off with women from bars, not even Zetsu is a virgin, or Kisame. And they're the weird ones" for some reason the comment about Zetsu not being a virgin stung at her insides, of course she knew it was true. She had to compress over whelming jealousy and outrage many times, when the plant-nin walked away with other women. "You are the Akatsuki virgin, this is great…your very own title" the brunette dances, the woman doesn't laugh however, it wasn't very funny.  
"Shut up before I tell Itachi about you" she snaps in defence, trying to split the conversation and move it onto something else.

"Ah well, he already knows. Considering they're all standing over there, behind that rock. Hi, Zetsu!" freezing to the spot like a block of ice her head tilts like clockwork, her soul escaping her mouth. How long had they been there? Shaking her head to try pretend it's not happening, the plant nin hides behind everyone else, all smuggly smirking. They all had heard, this was going to drive her mad, but that wasn't the worst of it. This meant the plant-nin had heard every little bit of their conversation, just the expression on his naturally glaring face made her burn on the inside.  
"No hard feelings" Hidan smirks, waving a recorder from his pocket, the albino woman flicking her head to stare at Casey. She'd planned this entire thing from the beginning, she knew it was strange that the brunette was being nice.

"Well there will probably be a lot, but at least there wont be any stupid 'is it true' questions, un" Deidara chuckling while she keeps her eyes glued to the brunette, her head tilting down so her eyes look up at her. The darkness forming around her face makes her jade eyes glow elusively, the angry expression from the first time was nothing compared to this. Not even Madara or the devil himself could conjure such an expression, nothing like the heated snarl and twitching lip Aven now had.  
"You'll get wrinkles if you do that" the brunette did not know what she was unleashing, letting her ribcage fall the girl suddenly laughs.  
"You know, it is kind of funny…" she chuckles, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I'm tiered. I have to go to bed, here have the rest of my sake" throwing it at Hidan it smashes against the side of his face, laughing she bows. "Oh, so sorry, what a terrible throw. I guess it links to be inability to get laid" she just smiles sweetly, flicking her hair back and laughing as she leaves the room. Zetsu shutting his flytrap closer against his head, he didn't like this side of Aven.

In the morning the woman was already wide awake, her hand gripping tightly to a mallet. She was in the kitchen with Kisame making breakfast, the shark cowering in a corner to her mutilating a fish. The sharp mallet brutally smashing the helpless food to pieces, throwing the chunks into a pot she slams the mallet down. Grabbing a knife and going towards the shark, shutting his eyes he tenses up, ready to be stabbed full of holes. However she reaches behind him and picks up a bag of vegetables, bringing them back to the counter to start hacking and chopping them to pieces as well. Bringing through the food the shark is horrified, his blue skin pale and almost grey.  
"I never want to cook with Aven again" he whimpers, coming back he puts down the empty plates apart from one.  
"Who didn't eat their food?" she enquires, looking at the un-touched plate with a pout, what a waste.

"Pein…" the shark squeaks, watching her take the plate and a large butchers knife. Hidan had been momentarily annoying him as she comes around the table, throwing the plate in front of the leader.  
"What are you…" the leader asks in a puzzled and startled manner, the group now staring at her with surprise.  
"Eat your breakfast, it's a waste of money" Kakuzu smirking, she had picked up on his little money trait.  
"I don't eat eggs, besides your cooking is atrocious" the leader glares at her, wincing his eyes to find her wielding the large knife. Strands of her fringe hanging down while her emerald eyes glint psychotically, under the blackness of her face while her chin and mouth are lit by the kitchen lights.  
"Eat. Your. **Breakfast**!" her voice sweetly hisses, her eyes slitting only slightly to give them a menacing expression.

The auburn leader sent into a shaking mess, stuffing the food down his throat. "See, isn't that better? " the leader crying inwardly as he nods with a whimper, the table staring with wide eyes at the outplay. Until he had finished the plate Aven did not leave his side, smiling and cleaning the large silver knife with her sleeve. "I hope we don't need this talk again" she smiles, taking the plate away to clean it, leaving the table in complete silence. Later on the albino stands folding up the laundry as Zetsu creeps in, he wasn't sure if her venting anger was going to be aimed at him as well.

"Hey…**Aven**…are you busy?" he stayed close to the door, if she did choose to turn on him he could at least try to run from her. "Aven?" he enquires, she just keeps humming, ignoring his very existence. Picking up the basket she walks right past him, this felt rather nostalgic to when they were younger. Back in the village he would ignore her, even if she stood there shaking his hand, he'd pretend she didn't exist.  
Especially around his friends, eventually his aim did work though, she gave up trying to talk to him. He really couldn't understand why she'd talk to him, he was her school bully for every year all the way up to him leaving the village.

For a few days she torments the Akatsuki and ignores Zetsu, until finally she feels her anger had subsided. At least they weren't going to annoy her about being a virgin, she was sure she'd scarred them for life. Sitting in the living room watching the TV, Aven sips from her cup of coffee, everyone had gone to bed already. Flicking through the channels she stops on a nature program, pulling her legs up onto the sofa. Staring at the screen she tilts her head back onto the arm rest, ending in her sliding down the couch.  
Grunting she grabs her face to rub it, hearing something she moves her fingers. Looking up sheepishly at the flytrap, he'd come in the room and shut it, what was the point in that? Glancing at the screen again she rolls her eyes, she forgot pollinating plants made him nervous. Not because they turned him on but because he didn't want anyone asking him an obvious, right in your face, question.

"Pollinating yet?" she asks slyly, looking at the green plant head open slightly. The albino woman could tell he was glaring at her, shrugging she looks at the screen again, the yellow going about the place almost making her dizzy. Aven could almost remember the first time she caught Zetsu pollinating, she couldn't stop laughing at him for having dandelions poking out of his head.  
Smiling to herself she tries to rub the soft blush from her expression, even if he tormented her she seemed to feel slightly warm when she thought about it. He was the only person who seemed to actually notice her, but even then she couldn't hold onto that attention for very long. Aven couldn't blame him for bullying her though, she was a rather scruffy child, always bruised and cut from doing something stupid. Be that throwing a snowball at the bigger kids, or going to a quarry to 'play' - at least that was what she told him. She'd never have the courage to tell him why she really had black eyes, why she really disappeared for weeks at a time.

Rubbing her eyes she grunts, she hadn't thought about her for a long time. Her cold expression and staggering walk, the way she'd always come home drunk or sneak from her room with Aven's money. For a slight moment the living room light flickers, and the TV becomes static but soon it goes back to normal.  
"Jashin that bolt of lightening was huge" Hidan yelps running into the living room to stare out the window, waiting to see if another one would strike.  
"There's been a lot of those lately" Pein mutters, rubbing his head while walking in.  
Aven getting up to grumble and leave, so much for a quiet night to herself. Standing at the base of the cave she stares outside, trying to regain her composure and stop thinking about her grandmother. Even Zetsu thought that old bat was the sweetest thing since sliced bread, not her anyway, to Aven her gran was sent by the devil to make her life a mortal hell. Gripping her cloak the albino groans, it didn't help that once she was in her head she couldn't get rid of her. Releasing her hand Aven's Jade eyes shudder, concealing her tears behind shut eyelids.

~With blood shot eyes the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading, would they hear me if I called their names? Would anyone hold me if they knew my shame? My tears don't fall, they crash around me. My conscience calls the guilty to come home, your tears don't fall. They crash around me, your conscience calls the guilty to come home~ she sings with fuelled hatred, her eyes glaring as the lightening seems to get worse. Perhaps this wasn't helping her calm down, but at least it would make her feel a little better in the end.  
~The moments while you lay dying, I heard no screaming. The visions left inside me are slowly fading, would you hear me if I called your name? Would I hold myself if you knew my shame? There's always something different going wrong,the path I walk's in the wrong direction. Can anybody help me make things better?~

Grabbing her open cloak she could feel her anger levels beginning to bubble and boil, the fact that her abusive gran died peacefully pissed her off. No one like her deserved to die in the eyes of 'loved ones', she should have rotted away completely alone.  
~Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. Her conscience calls the guilty to come home. Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. Her conscience calls the guilty to come home. This battered body I've seen before, the broken bones they heal no more, no more. With her last breath I'm choking, will this ever end. I'm hoping my world is over~

She had started to laugh, Aven could remember the party she had the night her grandmother kicked the bucket. It was probably the happiest day of her life, she learnt not to trust through those relentless years. She had made so many mistakes by trusting, but still she kept falling back down to get betrayed again, she could never keep a promise.  
Casey betrayed her, so did her family, the grass village, and the organisation. That was actually how she got into the Akatsuki, they had found her being brutally tortured in a cave. They had been trying to get information out of her, not that she would open her mouth though.

[Flashback]  
Aven had been chained and bound up, hanging with her hands above her head. Both stretched out like a star while her legs are chained by the ankles together, both stretched to the rack like construction below her. Letting out a pitiful whine when the man by the wheel stretches it further, spinning the steel cog once. The group torturing her where astonished to how much pain she had been taking, just now she had cuts across her face, her left eye turning yellow and green from where they had punched the grass-nin repeatedly. Blood gushing from her nose and from her bottom lip, which was plump and burst at each angle.

"You really think your friends are going to come back for you?" the man enquires, using a sharp malice to swing around at her ribcage. The sickening crack echoing the cave walls, followed by the screech emitted from her lungs. "Tell us where you hid the scroll, and I'll put you out of your misery" smirking at her the woman had dropped her head loosely, panting and gasping for air that couldn't quite reach her lungs properly.  
"S-screw…you" she gasps out, glaring at him with her single eye.

"Crank the vice…three times" he snaps, the man by the machine looks at the woman. No one had been through his much pain, most of them gave up after the bending torture. Right now she had been through it, her entire hand up to her elbow bone was broken and shattered. The fact that all her weight was on her wrists made him squirm, if only leaning lightly on a broken bone hurt, what was going through every nerve in her body right now? "Idiot, don't just stand there!" he yells, the man jumping and slowly spinning the cog.  
After one turn he is stopped, the sound of snapping tendons and stretching muscle making the men shudder. "Tell us, where is it?!" the leader snaps again, the group unknown to people in black sneaking inside. Shutting her eyes she hangs her head, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the scolding pain all over her body.

"Captain, they've found the other members. They ran to the boarders and left" a scout states, twitching to the sickening smell of blood and rotting flesh. For a moment he thought Aven was dead, but when she moves her head up to look he snaps back to reality.  
"Ah…it's nice to know you can trust your own village huh?" he enquires, rubbing his thumb over her grass village headband. "What have you got left to go on now, hm? Your members have left you here to die…" looking at him her eyes slit, stepping closer he looks at her dull jade eyes.

"Be a good girl, and tell me…" everyone gasping when she spits in his face, the blood and drool sliding down his left cheek and over his lip. The smile on his face is wiped off, with a crack he smashes the mallet over her chin. The groups eyes widening to see her jaw lifelessly hang down out of her control, taking a hanky he wipes off the spit and then puts on a set of gloves. "Bring me the rod" he mutters, a man shakily handing it to him. The new group snooping from behind a rock to watch, their eyes were just as mortified as the other peoples.

Taking the rod he grabs her tongue and pulls it from her mouth, holding the parched muscle in one hand and turning the rod in his other white-hot. Squirming and shutting her eyes the chains rattle violently, some people grabbing their sleeves to hide. Their nerves trying to tare themselves apart when the rush of hissing is cast out, echoing off the walls through the violent screaming Aven was producing.  
The rod straight through her chin and tongue, to an angle so that it comes back out of her mouth. "Not so smart assed now, are you?" the man snaps, sliding the hot metal rod back out through the gouging wound. "Tell me what you know!" he yells, the woman screaming and breathing.

They knew she couldn't take this anymore, hissing and coughing the albino opens her eyes only slightly. Grabbing her chin he rams it back into place, only using a pinprick of chakra to fix the broken jaw. Raising her shoulders and lowering her head the man waits, smuggly smirking and waiting for her to just tell him.  
"I wouldn't tell you…if you were the last…jack ass on earth" the groups eyes widening along with the mans, this woman was truly impossible to rip the information from.  
"Crank the vice" he growls, putting his hand up in command. Shakily the man starts to push the machine around, once and her collar bone was far enough out that it seemed as if she had no skin. "Again!" the captain snaps, the man complying hesitantly. On the second turn there is an abysmal crack, her arms and legs had been brought out of place and removed from their sockets. Her elbows and knees being dislodged along with them, screaming out her head bangs back to stare at the ceiling. The albino's mouth wide own, from under her chin they could see through the bloody hole.

"I am impressed, you really wont tell us huh?" the man questions, rubbing his chin while watching her writher about. "Alright, lets take a break. You, keep an eye on her" nodding the man watches them leave, coming over to look at the woman chained up. Scanning her he looks at the blood on the floor, how she wasn't dead was beyond him let alone how she hadn't passed out even once yet.  
"You have some balls…for a woman" he mutters crossing his arms, glaring at him he was defiantly younger than her.  
"Watch…your mouth…brat" she grunts weakly, shutting her eyes again while the boy just smirks.  
"I also have to say you're a complete idiot" he states lifting his eyebrow, the woman looking at him questioningly. "I think you should save yourself the trouble and tell us where the scroll is, there's no point in what you are doing" he mutters looking around, after a few minutes the group had come back in, no one knew of the ones in black cloaks however. Confronting her again she looks up at them, the man tapping his foot.

"This is your last chance…tell us" he grunts, readying a sword towards her throat. Glaring at him she snorts, trying to spit on him again. Preparing the long blade her eyes widen, opening her mouth she gasps. Pausing his eyebrow raises, tilting her head down in defeat she sighs.  
"Fine…I'll tell you…" she groans, rattling the steel blood stained chains and scraping against the shackles. "It's…to the north of here by a brook…" she groans, the man letting out a chuckle.  
"Finally, lets go men" he snaps, turning to leave while the others look at her. "Just leave her here, she'll be dead soon enough" storming out the boy whom spoke to her before nods his head, waiting through the silence Aven grunts and hangs lifelessly.

"Good job…" the clapping stirs her into glancing up, a man with no hair grinning like some kind of Cheshire cat. Grunting she glares at him, the man stopping in front of her. "They've gone straight for the trap, how did you know it would work?" he questions curiously, his dull brown orbs scanning the chains as the squad members that 'ran' appear.  
"The common man is a fool...after such an out play...how couldn't they have fallen for it?" she enquires weakly, watching the men climb onto the two rocks beside her. Their hands nimbly unshackling her from the chains, dropping down the man catches her.  
"You're in a state, you really didn't need to go this far" he grunts, squinting his aging eyes to hand her to one of the other men instead.

"If I had given up any sooner...they would have surely killed me...or left someone to keep an eye on me" she gasps, hissing and screaming under her breath to the medical-nin healing the major wounds.  
"Well then, at least you're alive" he grins, the woman only rolls her eyes before resting her head. "Get her to the medical office in the village, she'll need her rest" the old man mutters following behind them, Aven tilting her head on one of their shoulders. Her eyes catching and keeping locked to the group that where hiding, they squirm uneasily before she removes the stare to watch where she is going.  
[End flash back]

After that the Akatsuki had stolen her, apparently she would be perfect for sending messages from village to village, without worry of it being spilt. Rubbing her chin the albino raises her eyebrow, the expression on Zetsu's face when they met after so many years running through her mind. Of course she pretended to not know him, forcing him to actually come and say he knew her.  
Aven could feel the awkward tension between the both of them, she hadn't exactly turned out how he pictured her, let alone yelled at her. He was expecting her to be alone with 50 cats, or a single mother with no job and a beer belly.

The bi-polar plant wasn't expecting someone with more emotional problems than him, sure he spoke to himself but the albino woman had cynical schizophrenia. Her bi-polar attitude put her on pills, not for the voices, because they would never go away. Aven would hallucinate about things that weren't really there, to a point that she would self harm herself.  
The worst case scenario was that she started seeing herself as a child, it wasn't a cute and cuddly image, it was demented. No one here had seen her off the medication, they wouldn't want to. Thinking about it, it was about time she had her meds anyway. Going to the medicine room she shuffles through, rubbing her head to find the pot gone. Looking for the stitch miser she finds him still counting money, knocking he glances over at her.

"Hey, have you seen my medication? It's not in the room" she asks while the tanned miser shakes his head, grunting she has a look around before going to bed, maybe they'd turn up in the morning. By that point the Akatsuki had come in, the living room thrown up and around with Aven in the middle. Panic on her face while she tries to take a deep breath, she couldn't find her pills anywhere.  
"What are you doing in here?" Casey enquires, watching the albino grip her hair and grunt.  
"Looking for my pills…I can't find them anywhere" she replies grabbing the phone and disappearing behind the sofa, shrugging the group leave her to clean up. Dialling in the number for her practise to see the doctor, she hums to herself. "Hello, yes. I seem to have miss placed my pills, I need a new set urgently…" spinning the wire on her fingers she crosses her legs, leaning against the armchair and waiting.

"Aven Ranfom" she states, tapping her fingers. "Schizophrenia, hallucinations, and night terrors" Zetsu stands by the door listening to her, her voice suddenly becoming low. "Monday? Oh no I can't wait the week end, is there nothing you can prescribe me?" waiting she rubs her head, the offers wouldn't help her. "Ah, no you don't understand. It's important that I--hello? Hello?" taking the phone from her ear she follows the phone line, gasping to find Pein had pulled the plug.

"You don't need medication, you're fine" he mutters, shaking his head while Kakuzu grunts from his newspaper.  
"They're expensive anyway, and clean the mess you've made up" standing up she makes a fuss, her expression in a form of begging.  
"You don't understand, I need my medication" she snaps, trying to take the plug back from the leader. Being smaller than him he just holds it above his head, letting out a loud 'arg!' at him she glares. "Give me the phone" she snaps, only making him scowl back down at her.  
"Aven is a drug addicted!" Hidan and Deidara both chime, doing a little dance while she glances at them.

"I am not!" she growls, both doing the 'all fall down' dance around her while chanting, 'Drugs-drug-drug, and we all fall down!'.  
"Aven you're fine, you don't need stupid pills to keep you going" Casey smiles, they all had strange expressions, glaring she turns to look at her.  
"You took my medication, didn't you? I'm warning you now, Casey. Give me back my medicine, it's like taking a life support system from a patient who was in a crash and saying they'll live with out it" she grunts, crossing her arms while everyone just looks at her with raised eyebrows.  
"I try to be nice, and you accuse me? Thanks" the brunette grunts, sticking her tongue out and walking away.

Sitting down on the sofa once it's all fixed the jade eyed woman squirms, she had never been taken off her medicine before. Maybe they were right, she was older now, there was nothing to be scared of anymore. She'd seen everything, decapitation, someone's heart being removed, people dying slowly in a fire. There was nothing she hadn't seen that could possibly haunt her, besides she got her revenge on her grandmother when she died.  
Standing up Aven goes into the kitchen, putting on some fish fingers and making custard, before going back to watch the T.V. Kisame sticking his tongue out in disgust to her dipping the fish into the yellow dessert, eating into it she curls up to watch the screen. Stopping on a fashion channel and watching the models, muttering about the bags and other things while Casey wanders in with Itachi.

"I didn't know you liked fashion channels…are you eating fish fingers with custard?" chewing into the sweetened salty meat she shrugs. "But you hate fish, and custard. And I thought you said fashion was pointless?" the brunette lists off, getting another shrug and the offer of trying one of the fishy yellow substances. "No thanks…" she slowly passes on the offer, sitting down to cuddle into the weasel.

Zetsu walking in to take a seat next to the albino, whom offers him one of the snacks. Staring at it he shakes his head, what kind of food was fish fingers and custard anyway. After a few hours Aven had started to get the heebie-jeebies, shaking while her eyes shifting left and right as her body curls up into itself. Zetsu watching her trying to hold her knife and fork at dinner, the metal rattling against the plate. Putting the utensils down she grunts, grabbing her hands to try stop the shaking.  
"Coming down must be fun" Itachi states sarcastically, watching as she tries to laugh only for it to come out in hic-ups. Picking the fork back up she looks down, a large black eye staring at her. Blinking at her she jumps with fright, almost lodging the knife into the wall behind her when her arms swing up.

"Are you okay?" Sasori questions, he had been sitting next to her and staring at the mash once it gave her a fright.  
"Uh…yeah" putting her arms back down she prods the potatoes, it must have been her stupid imagination. "I'm…just not as hungry as I thought" she laughs weakly, Pein starting up a fuss.  
"Eat your food, it's a waste" he mimics, making sure the albino dips her fork back in. Bringing the food to her mouth she eats it, spitting it out and looking down. They had fed her dirt! Spitting the potatoes into a hanky she coughs, that was revolting.  
"Why did you feed me dirt?" she snaps at Kisame, innocently he looks at the potatoes.  
"But I fed you potatoes…" glaring down at the plate she watches Hidan take it, muttering to himself and eating the spoils.

"Tastes like mash to me!" he grumbles, spitting food across the table like a garden sprinkler. Having a tug of war with her hanky she stares at the mash Hidan gave back to her, biting her lip and cheek she stares at the food. Shifting back when it starts to move, first fingers coated in blood and then an arm. The same happens to another arm, and then a head, slowly her shaking eyes had been raising up to the eye contact. Letting her mouth shift she lets out a weak wheezing sound, towering above her was the rotting corpse of her mother. Watching as her mother opens her mouth, she could see her eyes were completely black, while skin hangs from her cheeks. Her teeth long and sharp like a viper-fish, staring in a paralyzed manner the undead woman had been leaning closer.

"Aven…Aven" it whispers, her hair floating above her head as if she was suspended in water. Being shaken she snaps out of it to look at reality again, the group were all staring at her. The woman was paler than a ghost, apparently she had started making strange noises. "Aven, are you OK?" Konan enquires, it was rare to see her at the table since she usually hid somewhere else.  
"Y-yeah…just day dreaming. I…need to go to the bathroom" slamming the chair against the wall she rushes out, running along the corridor and into the bathroom. Locking the door she stares into the mirror, gulping and throwing cold water from the tap over her face. Placing her hands onto the sink she groans, glancing from the reflection to the bathtub.

Slowly her head turns to look at the white tub, murky grey water filled it up to the rim. Creeping closer she finally see's over only apart of it, walking to a side angle she glances at the door. Peering back at the tub she stops in front of it, her fingertips reaching down to almost touch the water. Flying back when someone shoots out at her, falling to the ground Aven gasps.  
Through the silence she gets onto her knees and then back up, the bathtub was empty of the water again. Gulping she leaves the bathroom, not daring to look behind her as she goes back towards where she came from. Straight past the door and for her jacket, she had to get her pills, her mind was only at its most gentlest set of hallucinations.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asks watching her grab for her umbrella and scarf, looking for her keys she runs past to the hooks.  
"I need my medication, and no I wont be OK without them" she grunts, flitting past them but Kakuzu blocks the door.  
"You don't need them, you're just jumpy from the after effects" he mutters, crossing his arms and taking the keys off of her.  
"Kakuzu, you know my medical problems. Do you honestly believe that?" staring into his emerald eyes he grunts and walks away from her, that stupid miser was usually the smartest of the group - how could he go with what the others where saying?

Stooping lowly she confronts Zetsu while he is alone, the plant questioning her handing him money, and a receipt with other random things.  
"Go get me my medication…I'll pay you for the trouble" looking at the papers he hands them back, making her pout slightly.  
"Sorry, **we got orders not to let you go**" pausing she stares at him, Zetsu was a schizoid wasn't he.  
"Do you have any medication for schizophrenia?" she enquires, watching his golden eyes slit with irritancy.  
"**No**" sighing she tilts her head in defeat, worry in her soul that she would do something dangerous if this got out of hand. "Go sleep it off…" the plant-nin mumbles but she shakes her head, gripping her sleeves with a sigh. "Why?" he asks.  
"I…I'm not tired" she states, glancing away and rubbing her elbow. The green haired man knew about the night terrors, not that she knew he had over heard her.

"**Kami sake, do we have to?** Yes" they mutter amongst each other, Aven giving the bipolar plant a strange look. Gushing behind her cloak when he takes her hand, leading her towards her bedroom.  
"What are you doing?!" she snaps with frustration, being thrown onto her bed. The albino struggling in confusion when he wraps his arms around her, muttering behind his shut flytrap. Twisting about like a croc doing the death roll, the plant keeps a firm hold of her until eventually Aven gives up. Just starting to lay there glaring at the cloak. This guy even slept with that stupid flytrap, he probably showered with the thing as well.

Staying in complete silence she glances up at the shut trap, each sharp tooth shining under her rooms artificial yellow light. "Neigh, Zetsu. If you hate me so much, why are you bothering to be nice to me? I would have suspected you to be on everyone else's side…" there is no reply as she stares at the red clouds, she knew the answer to that.  
He wasn't on her side, he just didn't want to get involved with either side, either that or Casey told him to do it. "What a stupid question" she sighs, how many times had everyone (especially Zetsu) said that to her? Sitting up she draws her legs to her chest, staring to her feet and then the covers. Turning to find one of her worst images, her smaller self was on the bed.

Laying against Zetsu with all of her bruises and cuts, her small hand gripping his. Aven didn't know why, but she hated her childhood hallucination more than anything she wanted to see. Not even the rotting corpse of her mother, or grandmother scared her more. Maybe it was because she reminded her too much of how weak she really is, or how much she still wants to be with a plant who doesn't give a damn. That little girl, that innocence, still clinging onto him for dear life because he is still the only one who shows her she might actually exist. Watching herself sit up she looks up at her, black and blue and swollen.

"You don't have to be scared" she smiles, pointing to the darkness of her room. "We got over that together, didn't we?" shaking her head she turns away, hissing lowly to her touching Aven's arm. "Why do you hate me so much? Why do you hate yourself, it wasn't your fault?" the other reason she didn't like the brat was because she told her how to feel, she kept asking her questions that she didn't want to think about. Hearing the voices she grips head and grunts, muttering at them getting louder and louder. Repeatedly yelling for her to give up, to accept it was all her fault.

"Get out of my head, get out!" she snaps, clawing into her hair as Zetsu opens his flytrap to look at her. "Get out…I don't want to hear you. It's not my fault…" she yells, digging her nails in and producing blood. The black and white plant grabbing her hands to prize them away from her, yelling into his chest he grips her head and back. Trying to calm her down as she kicks and struggles, scratching at him furiously. "Please…make them stop" she whines, her nails that are dug into his hands weakening.

"It's not my fault" she had started to cry, her entire body moving right up against Zetsu's chest. Holding onto his cloak the tears stream down her face, she wasn't even trying to conceal the crying. "It's not my fault that it happened, I didn't mean to be born" she pines out in emotional turmoil, the plant listening to her right until she becomes exhausted.  
Her eyelids closing while her breaths bounce, her entire body shaking violently. "Don't glare at me, love me…please I need someone to love me" she whispers, the plant-nin catching it to glance down at her silver hair. "It's not my fault mum died…gran, please, stop hitting me…" she softly speaks, her hand reaching to touch her face. Opening her jade eyes to stare at Zetsu's cloak, gulping back her dry throat she rubs her stinging eyes while gripping her aching heart.

Shuddering into the warm palm of the grass-nin she glances at his wrist, shutting her eyes when one of her tears fall. Pooling on the centre of his hand before fading in, and for the tiniest moment she could smell aloe-vera.  
"I linger in the doorway, screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story" she speaks quietly, cuddling further into him, his cloak smelled of charcoal. "I'll lie inside myself for hours with this rampant chaos, my reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmares I built for my own world to escape" Zetsu glancing down at her quietly, she looked dull and depressed, like a wilting flower. "Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, I cannot ease my soul for the fear of silent nights. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep, dreaming of the goddess of imaginary light" running her nail lightly against the grooves of his zip, Aven curls her legs closer to her body.

She knew the moment her back was turned he would leave her alone, glancing to his hands she takes them. Healing his wounds slowly with a turquoise chakra, her green eyes watching the inflicted wounds fade away. Slipping her hands away from his, sitting up she tries to leave the bed but the plant-nin holds her back. "I need to go…" she softly speaks, not even trying to struggle. "I have to leave…before I hurt someone" pulling her onto one of his legs his other stretches out, whimpering pathetically Aven begs him to let her go.  
Zetsu couldn't understand why he wanted to keep her close to him, he knew he hated being around her. And yet he enjoyed her company, he suspected it to be his conflicting emotions. When they were younger he disliked her talking to him, because she just looked like a snack. She still does, small and weak.

Grabbing her neck he tilts her head up, his eyes scanning her shoulder for a familiar set of scars. Finding them he stares at the ring, he had personally bitten into her neck when she was younger. That was actually the reason he bullied her, everyone else avoided him or knew not to stay around him for too long. Aven on the other hand would still pursue to follow him around, no matter what he did, even when he had thrown her into a tank of water.  
Opening his mouth he leans his teeth to bite lightly, lifting his head back up to examine the size difference. Sure enough his jaw was much larger now, he could probably bite her entire shoulder off if he really wanted to. It didn't help that she still liked him, he couldn't understand what it was he did that made her like him so much.

Even if he pretended not to notice he had always seen her blushing and fidgeting, even before anyone spoke about it he knew she looked at him from the other side of the table. And even though he kept promising himself he wouldn't talk to her, he kept at it anyway. Maybe his white side was too soft, but it would be the ebony side to bring her up in silent conversation first.  
Grunting he grabs her jaw and pulls it open, putting something in her mouth quickly. Twitching she swallows the bitter objects, hacking softly at the horrible texture, what the hell was that. Handing her the pills he grunts, Aven staring at the brown bottles with confusion. "My pills?" she mumbles to herself, glancing at Zetsu who just glares heatedly at her and shuts the flytrap.

Rubbing her forehead she seems to feel soothed, the image of her younger self waving and disappearing from sight. Dropping backwards her head hits the pillows, shutting her eyes with her arms bent above her, the albinos hands shut weakly. She could feel herself calming down, the rough green water of her eyes stilling as a sigh leaves her lips.  
After a few minutes she glances at Zetsu still on the bed, sitting up and leaning on her hands she looks down. "You know, you don't have to stay in the room…it's obvious you don't want to be in my bedroom. Not with me anyway" the albino speaks in a seemingly broken and hurt voice, the flytrap opening ever so slightly but she can only see the sides moving towards her.

Shutting her eyes she rolls over, she felt so tiered trying to force herself to stay awake. She had been able to feel her skin crawling ever since the eye was in her mash, grunting softly she watches the black and white arms move around her. Questioning his action she turns her head, glancing into the golden orb of his white half. Turning over she stares up at him from the sinking mattress, shifting her head against the white plaster wall when he leans his head down. Opening his mouth she stares at him with an intrigued stare, this is slowly removed when he says something very strange.  
"It's your fault" giving him a questionable stare she glances up, her grandmother was standing above her on the bed.

Sitting up and backing against the wall Aven widens her eyes, turning to look down at Zetsu she almost screamed. He was laying there dead, his jaw had been ripped from place and soon enough she felt something bony in her hand. Daring to look down she screams this time and throws the jaw at her closet, widening her eyes when it begins to rattle. Watching her grandmother get off the bed she goes to the closet, letting what ever is in there out.  
From the blackness a burnt creature on its hand and feet and stomach comes out, crawling towards the bed where it grabs the plant-nin. At first she does nothing but soon he had started yelling, widening her eyes she leaps off the bed to hold his hands. Trying with all of her might to stop him going into the darkness, just like the times she tired to make sure he noticed her. Screaming for him not to let go their hands slip, running towards the closet the doors slam shut. Hammering at the door the grass-nin yells his name, her grandmother cackling out of amusement.

For a moment she stares in panic before grabbing her stomach, dropping to her knees she groans in sickening pain. Something was crawling up her throat, throwing up she shuts her jade eyes, opening them again to see small beetles in the shape of her pills scatter. Hearing the door open Itachi and Casey stare at her, for a moment she calms down but her eyes only widen.  
Blood had started to come from the weasels eyes, gasping she gets up and slams them out of the way, she had to get out of here. Running through the base she skids and falls right into Pein, struggling about she tries to get up but Casey had been yelling for him to restrain her. Tying her up they put her in the living room, the group staring at her as she screams and struggles.  
"Guys I think we should give her the medication, clearly she can't cope without them" Konan states, holding her ears to try stop the screaming. The albino had started kicking and squirming about something.  
"Get them off, get them off!" she cries out, shifting her head as if they were about to bite her, snakes.

"Aven there's nothing there!" Hidan snaps with a frustrated grunt, Zetsu speaking up from nowhere.  
"She can't see that, **everything around her is real**, from touch to smell" the plant-nin states, taking out the pills to try pop a few out.  
"No, we're not giving her the pills. I want her to do this on her own, just like a cold" Casey states, trying to take the pot from him but he glares sternly.  
"**This is not a stupid virus that can just be healed**, it's a medical disease of the mind" both sides snap, glaring with a frustrated uttering to the brunette still denying that he can give her the medicine.  
"It's all in her head and she knows it, she's just an attention seeker" she crosses her arms while the group glance between each other, maybe Casey was on drugs as well. "Logically if she's tied up, how can she hurt herself?" Zetsu grabbing his face in frustration.

"**It doesn't matter if she's tied up**, she can still feel everything her mind wants her to" watching her starting to calm down she gasps for air, the brunette grinning with pride.  
"See, she's calmed down already" the group watching Aven look up, tears in her eyes as she stares at Hidan, her head tilting.  
"Gran…why did you try to kill me?" the albino twitches his eyebrow, what the hell was she talking about. "Why did you blame me for killing mummy?" her eyes watering up and her head banging down, the crying becoming heavy as her body curls into itself. "It wasn't my fault, I never meant to be born!" she yells out, muffling the tears into her legs, Deidara had gripped his lips and chin that were trembling. "If you hadn't told her to get pregnant then this wouldn't have happened" she cries out staring at Hidan, in her mind she was looking at her grandmother whom was staring at her. Her leg crossed and her fingers intertwined, standing up her head follows, the group watching her head suddenly start to tilt.

"It's your fault, everything is your fault, it always will be" the old woman snaps, Aven's eyes widening as the tears swell up.  
"It's not my fault! If mother hadn't decided to go swimming she would never had drowned, I would never have been born if you hadn't made her get pregnant. I would never have survived if it wasn't for the medical-nin!" she yells at her, slitting her eyes and baring her teeth.  
"Don't tell such lies!" the old woman snaps back, slapping her across the face. The group gasping and yelling at Casey, Kisame glaring furiously.

"Don't hit her you stupid woman!" the shark snaps pushing her away from Aven, kneeling to rub her cheek as the albino grows completely silent. "You don't just hit someone when their hallucinating" he gruffly mutters, slipping something from his pocket, slipping it into her mouth he tilts her head back. "C'mon…swallow it" he whispers, the woman spitting it out in shock.  
"Stop feeding me bugs!" she yells, the shark picking the pills back up.  
"They're not bugs, it's your medicine" he grunts, standing up when she refuses the tablets. "This is going to be difficult…" the blue man mumbles, rubbing the back of his head while the albino turns her head slightly.

"You have to trust them…" her younger self states, stepping closer while Aven snarls.  
"Stay away from me, I don't need your advise" she snaps at the child, the group looking at the empty space she was glaring at.  
"But you have to…I'm the only one in your nightmare that isn't out to get you" the young girl in a long white dress stares, a bow ribbon on the top of her head.  
"I don't care, you can't tell me what to do" she mutters, putting her head behind her hair to grunt.  
"What about Zetsu? How does he feel?" the young girl enquires, kneeling to play with the chest black jumper over her shoulders.  
"He….doesn't care. He never did" she mumbles, hissing lowly when her miniature self touches her arm.

"Of course he does, do you really think he can show it without being embarrassed? Think of the times he's come looking for you, when we were younger it was always the same" looking up for a moment her Jade eyes move back down, refusing such a thing of the plant-nin. "When we finally disappeared he would go to our tree, every night looking for us" Aven reasons, holding out a violet flower that catches her attention. "Remember the night he gave us this? Because we wouldn't stop crying…" staring at the flower she twists her head away, refusing to be brought into this. "What about the song?" opening her mouth she glances from the corner of her eye, "The one he told us to sing when we got lonely?" the little girl smiling.

~Does he love me I want to know, how can I tell if he loves me so. Is it in his eyes? Oh no! You'll be deceived, is it in his sighs? Oh no! He'll make believe, if you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. That's where it is~ twitching her eyebrow, she had forgotten how silly that song really sounded.  
"What a stupid song" her head tilting to hide a blush, she would never understand why Zetsu even told her such a thing.  
"It made us smile every time we sang it though" the child laughs, Aven glancing up at her.  
~Is it in his face? Oh no! That's just his charms, in his warm embrace? Oh no! That's just his arms, if you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. That's where it is, it's in his kiss, that's where it is~ rolling her eyes Aven glances to the child, spinning about and smiling in a dazzled fashion.  
~How about the way he acts, oh no! That's not the way and you're not list'nin' to all I say, if you wanna know if he loves you so. It's in his kiss, that's where it is~ grunting she sighs, where the hell did the plant-nin hear that song?

"Ah…I remember now. He said a rhyme, and we ended up turning it into a song" both shaking their heads and tilting it, they really didn't have anything better to do with their time. "It's still a stupid song" she mutters, pretending to spit but the child just shakes her head.  
"It could be worse…" the little girl grins, making the albino squirm with shock.  
"Oh, don't sing that. Anything but That!" she cries out, blast the rope around her arms, she couldn't cover her ears.

~Yer nose is funny, and dumb. Well, yer eyes are dumb. Yer books are overdue... Becuz yer dumb. Yer hamster ran away... Becuz yer dumb. Yer shirt shrunk in the wash, because it's cotton. AND yer dumb, it's daylight savings time... Becuz yer dumb. And that guy right there is dumb- Becuz yer dumb~ the girl chants making her flare up out of annoyance, snapping into tune to try win. Aven had caught Zetsu bickering this between each other when they were younger, she could remember lauging for an entire day at the outplay.

~ Yeah well yer dumb becuz one time you went to McDonalds, and some French fries and some ketchup packets and you sat down to eat them, but you couldn't get them open. So you went to the store to buy some scissors but you didn't have enough money, so you started running to your friends house to borrow some money, so you could buy some scissors to open your ketchup packets, and enjoy your French fries more fully. But then just before you got to his front door a piano fell on your head... Becuz yer dumb~ she gasps out quickly, the little girl grinning at her while the Akatsuki rub their heads.  
"I didn't see that coming" Pein mumbles, watching Aven bicker with someone.  
"We did" the bi-polar plant groans, he could still remember that because the albino wouldn't live it down.

~You died while in the pit Becuz yer dumb~ the little girl snaps, standing up straight with a glare.  
~Your funeral was boring... Cuz yer dumb~ Aven snaps, grinning at the girl.  
~You're six feet underground Becuz yer dumb~ the little girl snaps, Aven tilts her shoulder and leans closer.  
~Well yer all dead and stuff~ she snaps, the girl lunging to thump her, not that she could do very much to her.  
"What the hell is she talking about?" Casey mutters, watching her laughing and talking to herself, everyone shrugging.  
"Here" the little girl holding up the tulip for her to sniff, it smelled just like the day she first got it. Pausing she glances at the child, glaring slightly and blushing.

"I still hate you…tulips and all" she mutters, letting her place it behind her ear. "Give me the pot" she speaks, Kisame untying her so she could get up. Taking the pot from Zetsu while the others restrain Casey, whom is yelling about it, munching down on the pills she glances at the miniature her. "You should really get those bruises healed…" she mumbles, swallowing them once they're crunched up.  
"I'm a figment of your mind" raising her eyebrow she drops down, crossing her legs to point it annoyance. "Do me one last favour, for us. Forgive yourself…" the little girl pouts, sitting down in front of her to peer closely.  
"I did forgive myself, like I've been saying - wasn't my fault" she glares sternly, glancing at the girl holding a red balloon.  
"Then take a balloon, and release it outside. That's what we did when Mr snuggles died" pausing she glances at the shining object, sighing she nods.

"Fine" she grunts, rustling about for a balloon in one of the drawers in the kitchen. The group watching her blow it up and walk outside, the child had already faded away when the pills had started to work. "This is stupid, I'm doing something my hallucination told me to do" she mutters, shaking her head and glancing about the field. "Okay, then. Just let it go" she states, her hand refusing to open. "Oh come on, it's just a balloon…" glaring at her hand it doesn't open, tilting her head she glances at the grass. "I can't believe this…so until I let this go I haven't forgiven myself for their deaths…" growling for about five minutes she glares at the blue object, shaking in the clear wind. Pausing when her loose hand is taken she glances at the black hand, gently holding her fingers while she trails the sleeve to look at Zetsu.

"You looked like you needed help" he mumbles under his breath, shutting the flytrap infamously over his head. Softly smiling from her confused expression she glances to her hand, shutting it to hold his fingers gently. Turning to look to the sky she holds the balloon up, shutting her eyes and taking a gentle but firm breath. Parting her fingers slowly the tail leaves her hand, running through her fingertips and tickling them.  
Watching it float away she reaches out, as if it catch it but Aven couldn't reach. Watching the blue orb float away her brow sweats slightly when a bird snatches it, flying away swiftly with the balloon in its talons. Laughing softly through her tears she smiles, the pain running down her face like rain on a dry windowpane.

Turning to the sound of happy giggling she glances around the forest, perhaps it was just the wind but she lets her eyes grow bright with sad happiness.  
"Neigh, Zetsu…Can I grow some tulips in your garden?" she asks softly, the plant-nin for a moment gives her a strange look but then gradually nods. Going towards the base he keeps a hold of her hand, trailing her slowly along as Aven turns to look at the sky one last time. Smiling she looks down, watching her feet as they rise and fall. For once she completed and kept a promise to the end.


End file.
